1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to milking machines and more specifically to the short milk tube ferrule on the milking claw portion of the milking unit.
2. Setting of the Invention
A major problem for milk producers and regulatory agencies has been the milk residue and other deposits which collect on the interior of the short milk tubes between the teatcup assembly and the claw mechanism. One particular area which is most troublesome is the area between the ferrule of the milking claw and the short milk tube, which is placed some distance over the end of the ferrule. Milk, dirt, debris and microorganisms may collect in this area and remain after washing and sanitizing. The area of contamination is posterior to the ferrule opening, in the overlap between the inside wall of the short milk tube and the outside wall of the ferrule itself. FIGS. 20, 21, and 22 show a prior an form of a ferrule with the contaminated area stippled. This residue will frequently contaminate any milk which subsequently flows through the tubing when the milk phase is resumed. It is generally recognized that the annual loss in milk production due to contamination is very large.
It is well documented that completely washing and sanitizing a milking unit of residual deposits of milk and debris is difficult. This is partly because contamination readily collect between the ferrule and tubing structures. Efforts have been made to develop improved techniques to wash and sanitize the milking units. These efforts include flushing with detergents and sanitizers, improved valve designs as well as alterations in the structure of the milking unit. However, none of the design changes or cleaning methods have been successful in completely washing and sanitizing the space between the short milk tubes and the ferrules. Repetitive milking inevitably causes the formation of a pocket between the ferrule and short milk tube. A pocket develops in almost all designs which utilize a ferrule on the milking claw. This condition is exacerbated by the following:
1. The bending of the short milk tubes over the ferrule when they are inverted from non-milking to milking orientation during the process of attachment.
2. The natural bending of the short milk tubes over the ferrules as the milking unit is in the actual process of milking.
3. The bending of the short milk tubes over the ferrule when they are inverted from milking orientation to the washing and sanitizing orientation.
Since automated washing has not been effective to completely clean the short milk tubes due to the existence of the pockets between the tubes and the ferrules, the only way to remove milk and debris from the pockets is by manual disassembly, cleaning, and reassembly of the short milk tube-ferrule combination. Because this manual cleaning is labor intensive and time consuming, in actuality, it is rarely performed. As a result, dairy producers may suffer financial penalties due to decrease in the quality of the milk.